Le demon emprisonné
by Rei Petitpoisson
Summary: Noir... c'était le seul mot qui pouvait désigné cette pièce... Il y'a aussi les mots : froide, desertique,vieille,humide.... mais celui le plus important est : lugubre.Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça... oh ! C'est normal ! Il n'ont jamais vu de...
1. Chapter 1

_**LE DEMON EMPRISONE**_

Ma nouvelle fic ! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira !

Fma ne m'appartient pas... Pour tout le blablas allez voirmes autre fics...

Noir... c'était le seul mot qui pouvait désigné cette pièce... Non, en fait ce n'est pas le seul... Il y'a aussi les mots : froide, desertique,vieille,humide... mais celui le plus important est : lugubre.

Cette pièce sent le renfermé, elle est humide et glaciale. Des torches sont accrochées au mur mais elles sont éteintes. Pourquoi je les allumerai ? Je ne vais pas dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste à allumé un feu... Je ne suis pas fou. Je préfère restait assis. Sur le plafond sont inscrit des symboles anciens. Je peux vous les dire je les connais par coeur depuis le temps. Ce sont de fines gravures, faites d'une main de maître. Apportant une touche de charme à cette salle hostile. Le mur du fond a les même signe et en plein milieu se trouver une rose noire. Une étrange fleur qui ne fanne jamais... Elle est magnifique. Ses pétales fins me rappelle les années où tu étais encore là... Bizarrement on dirait que tout les pétales sont entourés d'une fine ligne dorée. Ca lui donne un peu de brillance. En face se trouvait une immense porte en pierre. Celle-ci n'avait pas de serrure. Moi je sais pourquoi, malheureusement. Sinon le reste de la salle était composé de brique de pierre comme dans les chateaux. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la lumière ne pouvait pas passer... Cela faisait des décénies que je someillais ici et pourtant cette pièce ne m'a jamais paru aussi lugubre. Et le plus lugubre dans tout ça, c'est que je suis adossé à une tombe. Une tombe où un corps someil dedans. C'est un tombeau. Et c'est le tombeau de...

Tient...

De la lumière ?

La porte s'ouvre ?!

Il y'a deux silhouette. Elles sont petites. Ah je voie des enfants humains...

Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça... oh ! C'est normal ! Il n'ont jamais vu de...

A suivre...

Un tout petit prologue... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chap 1 : Le commencement du milieu

Reponse au reviews anonymes ( RAR ) :

Cerbis : J'adore mes lecteur et en plus qu'ils sont intelligent ! Tu a bien deviné ! Je me base sur ce manga ( pas l'anime je prefere le manga même si les derniers volumes sont compliqué xD )... Mais faut pas le dire...chut... C'est un secret ! Et puis je n'utilise que pour les bases ( et surtout ça m'aide beaucoup pour les lieus )... L'histoires sera différente... Je te remercie de m'avoir mis m'a premiere review pour cette fic ! Pleins de bisous ! ( PS : Je vais te faire un dessin d'Edward pour te récompenser... )

Kiku : Oui c'est hum intérréssant comme tu dis... Tu ne me met que cette phrase pour me punir d'avoir fais des fautes c'est ça ? snif... méchante Kiku-chan ! Bon... sinon... je t'aime fort ! Bonne lecture !

Message aux lecteur : Un nouveau jeu ! Trouvait de quel manga je me suis insipiré ! ( sans regardé la review de Cerbis bien sur ! Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas tricher ! ) Et si vous trouvait avant le chapitre 3 vous aurez le droit à un dessin ( si vous voulez choisir le personnage dites le dans la review ) Merci à vous !

x.X.X.x

Voici la suite ! Tintintintintiiiiin :

O.o.o.O

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement du milieu...

**New-York 1924.**

_Grande et belle ville qu'est New-York ! Où la population vit paisible s'aglutinent dans les rues, dans leurs train-train quotidien... Une ville qui cache bien des secrets... comme toutes les villes. Elles ont toutes une histoires. Elles ont toutes une parti sombres cacher au tréfond de la terre ou encore dans les plus haut gratte ciel. Une histoire souvent sanglante et sordide mais une histoire quand même... Et c'est ce qu'on va vous raconter aujourd'hui... Oui... Aujourd'hui et surement demain..._

Un couloir sombre, humide, glaciale, répugnant et angoissant fait de fer où régnait le silence. Mais soudain ce silence fut rompu par des bruits de pas précipités bientot suivi d'éclats de voix :

- Cours j'te dis ! Cours !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, crétin !

- Et bien cours plus vite !

Deux silhouettes apparurent au détour du couloir. Elles portaient de longue cape noir avec une capuche et un cache nez qui leur cachait le visage. Elles couraient toutes deux à une allure impressionente, dérapant même dans les tournant. Elles traversait les galerie de tunels en manquant de tomber sur les flaque d'eau ou sur les moisissures.

- Vites ! Elles vont nous rattraper !!

- Je fais ce que peux ! Bordel mais où il est !? Il devait venir nous aider !

- J'en sais rien ! Mais cours !

Les deux silhouette accèlèrèrent. Leur coeur battait à cent à l'heure et leurs jambes les faisaient souffrire. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêtait. Il ne fallait pas ralentir, surtout pas ! Cours, cours, cours !

-Attention !

Cours, cours, cours !

-Merde !

Cours, cours, cours !

-Cours ! Va le chercher ! Laisse moi !

Une des deux personnes était à terre. Sont pied c'était heurtait à un morceau de pierre et elle était tombé. La deuxième personnes la regardait ne sachant que faire.

_- Ne me laisse pas seul._

-Cours abruti !

_-Promis ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu attend !?

_-Promis !_

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

La personne qui était tombé massait son pied.

-Je ne pourrais pas courirs... Fuit et va le chercher, allez vas chercher...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, un horrible cris qui n'avait rien d'humain, ce cris lui glaça le sang et il ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

-Merde... Elles arrivent...

-Bien ! On va les acueillir comme il se doit ! Fit la seconde personne en sortant de sa cape une arme.

La premiere soupira et fit de même. Elle tira trois munition d'une poche intérieur et les montré à l'autre.

-Efreet ?

-Efreet ! Fit la personne en ratrappant habilement la munition qu'on lui lançait. Elle chargea son arme avec cette unique munition.

-Tu es prét Roy ?

-Prét ! De toute façon on doit être prèt Riza ! Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ou c'est la mort.

Roy regarda le bout du couloire attendant. Mais rien ne vint. Il fronça les sourcil.

-Etrange...

Mais à peine du t-il dit ça que le mur derriere lui explosa. Il fit volte face et pointa son arme sur les assayant. Sauf qu'ils étaient une bonne disaine ! Il respira un grand coup. Ces être était tout bonnement immonde. Ils avait de grande ailes noires dans le dos, elles étaient abimés et déchiré, leur corps était putréfié et une odeur nauséabonde emanait d'eux. Il avait de long cheveux sales et terne, de différente couleurs qui leurs arrivaient jusqu'au chevilles. Elles avait de long ongle aussi fin et tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Les créatures poussèrent le même cris que tout à l'heure tout ensemble se qui força Roy et Riza à mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Riza fut la premiere à se reprendre et elle tira. Il eu un bruit assourdissant et une boule de feu fonça vers les ennemi, quand elle en rencontra une des créature elle explosa et les flammes emprisonnèrent tout forme de vie qu'elles pouvaient attrapés. C'était éblouissant et les deux humains durent fermé les yeux et mirent leurs mains devant leur visage pour éviter de se prendre une flammes. La chaleur monta cosidérablement et trois des créature tombère à terre, consumés par le feu, Roy les regarda un moments puis dû sauter en arrière pour éviter un coup de griffes . Il recula de quelque pas et tira lui aussi, sauf qu' en reculant son pied rencontra une pierre qui était tombé dû à l'explosion. Il tomba donc et son tire fut dévié sur le plafond. Ce qui créa un éboulement de pierres sur ses assayants. Seulement quatre ennemis périrent écrasé. Le jeune homme déglutit quand il vit les trois créatures se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il n'avait plus de munition. Riza toujours à terre écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une des chose leva sa main pour assénait à Roy un coup mortel. L'homme ferma les yeux attendant sa mort, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-Roy ! Cria Riza.

Quelqu chose passa à côté d'elle et la frola. Quesque chose qui allait trés vite. Et cette chose fonça sur la créature qui allait tuer Roy. Elle lui sauta dessus et lui morda le torse. L'ennemi poussa un cris de douleur. Le sauveur mistérieux sauta en arrière pour atterirent sur ses pattes. C'étai un magnifique loup à la fourrure blanche et au yeux doré, perçant et menaçant. La créature se retourna vers la bète et lui fonça dessus, celle ci esquiva le coup et lui lacéra le torse à coup de griffes. Une fois bien sur que son ennemi était mort il se retourna vers Roy et Riza. Roy était assis par terre encore sous le choc. Les choses restantes s'enfuir vu qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elles. Une fois parti le loup se mit de dos et un ballet de Lumière se déroula sous les yeux des deux humains. Le loup disparu pour laisser place à un jeune homme blond. Il avait de long cheveux qui était attaché en une tresse et qui lui allait au bas dos. Il portait une veste noir et un pantalon de même couleur. Il avait une ceinture où se trouvait deux armes et il avait des bottes noir. Il se retourna vers Riza et Roy avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour... Je vous avez manqué ?

u.U.U.u

A suivre...


	3. Chap 2 : Et la fin du début

RAR :

RAR :

Kiku : Bon, moi j'essayais d'éviter les fautes et de te faire corriger car tu as déjà une quinzaine ( j'abuse peut être un peu ) de fic en cours ! ( et puis… J'adore poster mes chapitre tout de suite ! xD ) Donc d'accord ! Je te laisse corriger les chapitre ( mais si je te poste celui la il me le faut avant … demain car je part à Paris ! ).

Sinon je préfère un loup blanc… c'est beaaaaau ! Et je trouve qu'un loup doré c'est trop flash et les couleur flash je trouve ça moche… Bon ben voilà ! Bonne lecture ma petite Kiku !( et ton dessins avance à petits pas… mine de rien il est super dur à faire xD )

Cerbis : J'ai fait le dessin du micro nain ! ( aie ! Arrête de me lancer des pierre !! ) j'espère qu'il te plaira ( si il ne te plais pas dis le moi je supporte très bien les critique ! ) voici l'adresse : sadique-alchemist.myblog.fr/Edward-Elric-Illustration-de-la-fin-du-chap-2photo1176587.html j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Makashi60 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

I.i.i.I

Alors le manga dont ce me suis inspiré est Chrno Crusade ( le manga pas l'anime ) Je vous remercie d'avoir joué ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! Le seul qui ont trouvé sont Cerbis et Lumineko ( qui n'a pas posté de review xD la méchante ! ) J'ai fait le dessins de Cerbis ( voir adresse ci-dessus ) et je l'ai mis dans mon myblog… Je vais surement faire d'autre dessins pour cette fic… Si vous voulez l'adresse c'est :

sadique-alchemist.myblog.fr/albums.html

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

w.W.W.w

Chapitre 2 : Et la fin du début.

QG

-Mais vous êtes inconscient ?! Pour qui vous vous prenez ?!

-Moi ? Elric… Edward Elric.

Dans un bureau, Edward Elric était assis sur le canapé, les jambe croisé et un petit sourire confiant aux lèvres. Sur le canapé en face d'eux Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye le regardaient, nerveux. Et assis à la chaise du bureau un homme les regardait. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les traits tirés, et un bandeau à l'œil gauche. Il regardait Edward sévèrement. Roy avait peur pour son coéquipier. Il enleva sa capuche qui commençait à l'énerver, dévoilant un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, courts, quelques mèches venant parfois devant ses yeux ; de magnifiques yeux onyx, sombres comme deux puits sans fond. Sa peau était pâle et lisse. Il était vraiment beau et c'est pour ça que toute les filles lui couraient après.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau serra les dents.

-Vous êtes vraiment insolent… Vous avez mis en danger la vie de vos coéquipiers !!

-Techniquement non… Je les ai sauvés…

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Je ne me permettrai pas, Généralissime

Le généralissime serra si fort son crayon que celui-ci se cassa en deux.

-Vous êtes arrivé vingt minutes en retard ! Ils auraient pu mourir !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les mauvaises herbes sont tenaces.

-Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de vous mettre à la porte.

Le visage d'Edward redevint sérieux.

-Oh mais vous le savez très bien

Le généralissime montra d'un geste sec la porte.

-EDWARD ELRIC SORTEZ ! Immédiatement !

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et une révérence moqueuse. Puis arrivant à la porte il entendit le généralissime marmonner quelque chose qu'il comprit parfaitement grâce à son ouïe très développée et son visage se ferma. Il partit en claquant la porte.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter.

Fit l'homme en se tournant vers Roy et Riza.

C.c.c.C

-Connard, marmonna Edward en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs du QG.

Cet homme lui était de plus en plus antipathique. Au début il trouvait que c'était normal, mais là ! Oui il avait peut être abusé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire des coups bas !

Edward sortit dans la cour du bâtiment et il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Il porta sa main à son cou et la passa dans sa nuque quand soudain ses yeux s'agrandir, horrifié. Il regarda dans sa chemise.

''Il n'est plus là ! ''

Il se releva précipitamment

''J'ai dû l'oublier dans le bureau ! Voilà pourquoi je sentais un malaise persistant depuis dix minutes ! Il faut que j'aille le retrouver ! ''

Il commença à courir comme un dératé. Il arriva dans le bâtiment et monta les escaliers en sautant plusieurs marches manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, son cœur battant à tout rompre, aussi bien à cause de la panique que de sa course effrénée. La respiration sifflante, il arriva enfin dans le bon couloir et courut vers la porte.

''Allez ! Encore quelques mètres ! ''

Mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, il tomba à terre, son corps ne répondant plus…

'' Merde… Trop tard… ''

y.Y.Y.y

A suivre…


	4. 3 Le début de la fin et la fin du début

Chapitre 3 : Le Début de la Fin et la Fin du Début

Chapitre 3 : Le Début de la Fin et la Fin du Début.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer, fit l'homme avec un sourire bien veillant.

-Merci généralissime.

Roy commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir du bureau de ce type qui lui était de plus antipathique, mais il se figea en voyant quelque chose sur le canapé. Riza l'interpella mais il n'écouta pas, des frisson lui traversait le corps et il se rapprocha lentement.

-Merde...

-Roy ?

O.o.o.O

Edward était à terre incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus haché. Il vit une ombre s'accroupir à côté de lui. Sa vue était floue et les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient faibles. Mais il entendait quelqu'un crier et une autre personne lui parler. Cette personne se mit dans son champ de vision. Des yeux noirs inquiets, un visage aux traits fins et des cheveux ébouriffait ébène. Puis le néant remplaça bientôt le visage rassurant de Roy, les sons se firent plus étouffé, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un : "Allez me les chercher !"

Puis une brûlure violente se propagea de ses jambes au reste de son corps, consument douloureusement toute choses aux quels elle se frottait quand elle arriva à la gorge, elle se changea en étrange vent glacial, gelant doucement ses membres. Et soudain c'est comme si quelque chose c'était brisait en lui, son corps se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-X-o-x-O-

Le blond était assis sur une chaise et attendait patiemment. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, il portait une chemise trop grande pour lui et un pantalon qui traînait par terre. Un homme aux cheveux châtains était devant lui.

-Edward Elric... Tu sais ce que tu as fait ?

-Oooohh... Le général de l'armée qui s'intéresse à moi... Je suis flatté.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, idiot !

-Quel cas ? Fit le blond d'un ton faussement étonné.

-...Bien... Nous verrons si demain tu es plus coopératif, j'espère que tu apprécieras ta nuit. Rétorqua le généralissime avec un grand sourire mauvais.

Pour toute réponse Edward lui cracha dessus, Puis deux gardes l'emmenèrent avec toute la délicatesse de deux hommes des cavernes.

-O-x-o-X-

Le jeune homme était agenouillé devant une bâtisse en feu, les points serrés sur le sol. Quelqu'un déposa un manteau sur ses épaules.

-Merci Riza...

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward... C'est de la faute à cette chose...

-x-O-X-o-

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval se débattait contre des hommes en tenue militaires. Il portait des lunettes et avait une large carrure.

-Van Hoenheim, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

L'homme riait.

-Vous ne l'aurai jamais il est à moi !!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... On va s'en débarrasser !

Van eu un grand sourire et récita des paroles étranges. Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une explosion retentit au loin.

-Des hommes à terre !! Cria la voix d'un soldat.

-Vous ne l'aurai jamais je vous l'ai dit !! Il est...

-o-X-O-x-

Il y'avait deux corps devant le blond, qui pleuraient et derrière ces cadavre ce trouvait une silhouette enveloppé d'une grande cape et d'un cache nez. Son rire froid raisonné dans la nuit lugubre.

-Roy !! Riza !! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!

-Non pas de ma faute... Mais de la tienne mon petit Edward...

-X-o-x-O-

Deux enfants courraient dans le pré. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et leur sourire était rayonnant. Ils riaient ensemble quand soudain...

-O-x-o-X

Cette pièce noir et lugubre, mais désespérément vide de toute vit. On entendait comme un son de cloche funeste s'abattre sur cet endroit. La rose... La dernière pétale... Elle tombait doucement et quand elle s'abattit sur le sol, un vent glacial passa. De longs filets de liquide vermeil s'écoulèrent du mur et de la tombe, une odeur de fer ce répandit, rendant l'air irrespirable. La pièce s'inonda de sang. Et dans un coin du mur un petit dessin se grava magiquement avec une inscription. Il s'agissait de quatre petite anges avec marqué en dessous : "Enfin réuni"... Mais était-ce la vérité ou encore une illusion ?

x.O.X.o

Edward hurla et se tortilla sur le sol essayant d'échapper à la douleur. Toute les images du passé et du futur se mélangeaient, créant un désordre sans précédant. Une aura de force l'entourait, l'énergie était trop puissante dans son corps et celui-ci essayait à tout prix de l'évacuer, mais le blond tentait de résister. Le jeune homme mit ses mains sur son crâne essayant d'assembler des pensées cohérentes. Ses cris étaient déchirants. Il senti quatre personnes l'attraper, chacun lui tenant un membre. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, son corps à bout de force.

Son aura redoubla, obligeant Roy à reculer. Les quatre hommes avaient des combinaisons leurs permettant de rester près du garçon. Une d'elles prit une seringue, la planta violemment dans le bras et vida son contenu dans le corps du blond. Celui-ci senti comme un sentiment de soulagement quand les images s'effacèrent. L'énergie en trop disparue. Il se détendit et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sa respiration toujours rapide se calma peu à peu. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et plongea dans un doux sommeil.

o.X.O.x

Dans cette pièce lugubre une des pétales tomba. La fleur était toujours là, mais qui sais ce qui ce passera quand toutes ses pétales tomberont ? Ca c'est le futur qui le dira... Ou alors le passé.

X.o.x.O

Un endroit noir. Sans frontière, sans limite, sans mur, juste le néant. Et au milieu, une personne, enveloppée dans une cape et portant un cache-nez le tout de couleur noir, un rire glacial s'échappa de sa bouche.

-C'est bien mon petit Edward... Continue comme ça... Et bientôt nous reverrons nous, qui sait ?

O.x.o.X

A suivre...


End file.
